Stormbringer
Previous Quest: The Shadows of Icewind Dale Subsequent Quest: Old Acquaintances Company members: Ash, Cait, Drumak, Indri, Iola, Zeerith New Soul Stones: Bedyvire The Adventure The Iceberg The Company headed North East in the Folariel towards the Iceberg in the frozen wastes, which was the lair of the Dragon. After several days travel they arrived in the area. Surrounding the main iceberg itself were several groups of creatures. On one side was a Barbarian outpost of approximately 200 people, families living there. On another section there were gigantic white spider like creatures. There were also hunting bands of white Kobolds, presumably servants of the Dragon. Finally, there large furry ape-like creatures, possibly yeti, in the area, possibly in caves inside the iceberg. Flying the ship around, there appeared to be no sign of an entrance large enough for the Dragon to make use of. However, on one edge there was an overhang in the ice just above sea level with some sort of small tunnel leading inside. The Company took the ship closer, and Iola went to investigate the cave. Fancy a kiss, dearie? Inside the cave were three Aquatic Elves, with pale blue skin and an ancient beauty to them. They appeared to be laughing and giggling pleasantly together but were in fact insulting each other in the most malevolent and disgusting way. Iola engaged them in conversation, finding out that the entrance to the Dragon lair was underwater. She also saw a magical staff which grabbed her attention. Distracting them with kisses and getting them to argue about which got the best kiss, Iola grabbed the staff and ran for it, calling in help from the Company. Indri had come down with her and was waiting in the tunnel nearby. On hearing the call for help Cait used dimension door and took Ash into the tunnels too. The Aquatic Elves turned out to be Sea Hags, who paralysed Iola, dropping her into the freezing sea, from which Indri rescued her. Ash and Cait promptly dispatched two of the Hags, the other fled into the sea. The staff was a Staff of healing. Also in the cave was a number of ancient trinkets from the age of Camelot. These had been brought up from the sea bed, which Iola and Drumak investigated and appeared to be the lost city of Camelot. Further investigations and swimming around in polymorphed forms eventually led to the discovery of the entrance to the Dragon lair. Cait went in, stole a coin to use as an associated item, and was able to teleport the group into the lair of the beast. The Bringer of Storms The dragon's lair itself was a giant potential trap. Huge columns if ice held to 200' ceiling up, but if these were to be destroyed, most of the area would come crashing down, burying those caught under a mass of ice. There were various side tunnels and passages in the walls at various heights, from which the Dragon could get cover and attack. There were a few places in the cavern which were outside the area that would be affected if the columns were collapsed, including a huge tunnel in the ceiling to an upper area, and the dragon hoard where it sleeps. The upper area was a total of 500' up from the main lair. It was scouted by Indri, and contained a pool containing piranha like fish. Ash then sensed the Dragon returning, and final preparations were put in place, with Iola inspiring various of the Company. Iola then cast Major Image of a group of Paladins of Bahamut preparing to attack. Cait changed into the form of an Aarakocra, Zeerith cast Fly on himself and Drumak. Indri spread his draconic wings and moved to the shadows, and Ash readied her bow, as the Dragon appeared, looking somewhat wounded already from a previous fight. Then the fight with the Company was full on. The Dragon breathed its icy breath on the illusion of the Paladins, then temporarily trapped Ash behind a wall of ice. Indri flew at it, constantly harassing it through the fight. Drumak charged in with his fiery club and Cait attacked too, doing some damage before being knocked out of the air by the Dragon's wing attack. Zeerith and Iola joined in throwing spells at it and Iola began Storyweaving. The Dragon flew up further still, towards the upper lair. Indri flew after it, the others used dimension door to arrive there ahead of it, though as it was travelling up it called out to summon its servants to the battle. Cait then cast Investiture of Ice, just in time as the Dragon breathed its icy breath, catching several of the Company. A Dragon-winged Gnome appeared and cast a ball of cold, and a Dragonborn Warrior in full plate armour with the insignia of Tiamat attacked Ash. Iola cast Otto's irresistible dance on the Gnome, but was attacked by the warrior who disrupted her spell. The Gnome cast other spells but was countered by Cait; Drumak smashed him back over the pool with his Ring of the Ram, then summoned his fire elemental. After exchanging further blows, the Gnome and the Dragonborn were defeated. Meanwhile, the Dragon and Indri continued to trade blows and Indri kept taunting it, but the Dragon started to head back down to the lower lair. Zeerith used dimension door to take Drumak down to just by the exit of the tunnel the Dragon was coming down, and the others did similarly to return to the lower area. As the Dragon passed, Drumak hammered it with some mighty blows. It flew around and started to destroy some of the columns but it was severely weakened. Ash fired the killing shot, bringing it down but in crashing it also took out a third column and the ceiling began to cave in. Cait managed to fly up to the ceiling and make use of her Investiture spell to slow then stop the collapse, and the Company were victorious, retrieving Bedyvire from the corpse of the Dragon, and much in the way of loot. Cait went for one last swim to acquire an associated item from the sunken city of Camelot on the sea bed, in case they ever wanted to return there. Then they all went on a shopping spree in Material Girls before catching up with Old Acquaintances. Home Category:Quest